On the Outs
by breathlessnightxx
Summary: When Rachel Berry is kicked out of Glee for the Sunshine incident, she finds herself more alone than ever. That is, until a certain arrogant male lead comes back into her life. St. Berry, AU


**A/N:** Hey guys. I know I haven't posted in forever, but unfortunately sophomore year has been insane. I swear dealing with a double curriculum sucks. Anyways, this story idea popped into my head. I know there are similar stories out there in the St. Berry fandom, but I really wanted to do my own. I'm in the process of writing chapter 3 for _Geeks and M-Gleeks_, so I'll post that ASAP. I'm also almost done writing two other one-shots, in addition to continuing a three-shot I've been working on for a while. So tell me what you guys think of this story. The chapters will be relatively short, and I'll probably only post in between chapters for _Geeks and M-Gleeks_ to pass the time.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. If I did, I'd kick Finn and Artie off and bring JGroff back as a main character (obviously for the St. Berry pairing).

**Summary:** When Rachel Berry is kicked out of Glee for the Sunshine incident, she finds herself more alone than ever. That is, until a certain arrogant male lead comes back into her life.

**Category:** Glee

**Genre/s:** Romance/Drama

**Story Type:** AU

**Character Type:** Jesse/Slight OOC, Rachel/Slight OOC

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Pairing:** St. Berry, Quick later on

* * *

**On the Outs**

_I'm all alone, all by myself_

_There is no one here beside me_

_I'm all alone_

_Quite, all alone_

_-I'm All Alone, Spamalot Cast_

**Chapter One**

"The most terrible poverty is loneliness, and the feeling of being unloved."

-Mother Teresa of Calcutta

* * *

"I fail to see why you're all so upset," Rachel trilled. "I did this for the team."

"You did this for yourself," Kurt said angrily, "you and your diva, egotistical, selfish self."

Rachel felt her stomach sink at his words. She didn't let her feelings play across her face, but each jab was another stab to the heart. She stood in the center of the choir room with everyone—minus Mr. Schue—surrounding her. They either had their arms crossed over their chests angrily, were glaring at her, or were so pissed they couldn't even look at her.

"This was our one chance at beating Vocal Adrenaline at Regional's and National's," Mercedes said coldly. Rachel stared at each one of them pleadingly. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, although angry, couldn't seem to care less. Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were furious. Kurt seemed a bit happy at being able to yell at her. Her eyes finally rested on Finn, but he guiltily looked anywhere but her. Finn, her boyfriend. Finn, her best friend. Finn, the one who was moments ago was sympathizing with her—who had forgiven her.

It was quiet for a moment until Finn finally spoke up. "I just don't see how we can see past this, Rachel."

The familiarity of the words struck a chord in her, and she felt like an emotional dam inside of her was about to burst.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked quietly, pleadingly. The looks on their faces were enough of an answer for her. She felt sick to her stomach, and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Good luck without me." It was both a farewell and a threat. She expected some sort of reaction, perhaps another line from Kurt that he seemed fond of reiterating to her: "Everyone is replaceable—even you." Instead, she received nothing. Everyone waited a moment before dispersing throughout the room and talking with one another. She was left standing in the center of the room. She stared at Finn longingly, willing this to be some nightmare that she would wake from any moment. Glee club was her life, her friendships, her love. Without it, she was nothing.

After a few beats, Rachel slowly made her way into the hall, shutting the door softly behind her. She wanted to make a quick getaway, her feet carrying her quickly towards the parking lot.

"Rachel!" called an exuberant Mr. Schue from behind her. She turned to see him smiling widely at her, sheet music in hand. "Where are you going? This week I decided to pick Elton John for our glee assignment. I thought you could the lead solo for _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_." He waited, a grin still plastered on his face (no doubt from the pride he felt at his musical choice) until he noticed the silent tears spilling down her cheeks. He frowned and took a step closer to her, reaching comfortingly for her, but she flinched away. "Is everything okay?" he asked, even though it was obvious she wasn't. She took a deep, shuddering breath and wiped away the tear tracks on her face before answering.

"I quit." He stared wide-eyed as she turned and walked away. He could hear the laughter in the choir room beside him, but the halls echoed silence. He had a bad feeling about this.

Rachel couldn't stop the tears anymore as she ran out of the building, sobs raking her chest. Between her mom, Jesse, and now glee club, she had never felt more alone. Rachel Berry was officially on the outs.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo…what do you think? Comments, criticism, thoughts?

**JGroff will come and give**

**you a biiiiiiig hug if you**

**review! Please?**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


End file.
